racing_managerfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Race 6
Quali Jacques Villeneuve suprises the Arrows drivers yet again, this time even with their new parts, the French Canadian beats Michael Schumacher by just 0,005s - an effect caused by the driver form, and a more race biased setup. Hakkinen would again have to settle for 3rd, well ahead of Alesi, Magnussen and Coulthard - the two Mercedes cars doing great, again a result of the driver form. The other Mars Tech was sandwiched between the two Brawn GP cars, Irvine and Barichello, who had brought an upgraded version of their car just like Arrows. Best of the rest was a suprise Ralf Schumacher in his Manor, beating the two Falcons by a very little gap again, in Falcon's home race. Hill without a setup manages 13th. This qualifying session also marks what I think is the first time Brosseau doesn't start last on the grid, instead he had beaten 3 cars that didn't have a setup: Takagi, Vingigenhiem and Nakano! Race Villeneuve is on pole, Schumacher 2nd, but it is Mika Hakkinen who makes the best start on a light fuel load. Schumacher is running heavier than Villeneuve, therefore has to settle behind him. However, both Schumacher and Villeneuve are overtaken by the two Mercedes cars. They all have to pit around lap 11. Villeneuve goes back into the lead, until he too pits. He rejoins just ahead of Hakkinen, and while Hakkinen tries a move... BANG! The two collide once again and have to pit. Villeneuve gets back ahead of Hakkinen during the stops as Hakkinen takes on more fuel. By now Jan Magnussen retired with a Clutch problem running in the low points. After another boring set of stops, a few more retirements, Villeneuve crashing again, and after I realised a big mistake of mine, the two Mercedes cars lead 1-2, ahead of Schumacher. Both had to pit however. Alesi would get past Schumacher and extend the lead as Schumacher was saving his car. Then BANG again! Crash in the midfield, Salo and Fisichella cause a safety car. The leaders all pit and Alesi's massive lead is now shredded. Schumacher had changed his strategy and put on less fuel than Alesi. He overtook the Frenchman, and soon after the other Arrows overtook the Frenchman too, and by team orders deliberately started holding him up to let Schumacher pull away. Schumacher build a 12 second lead and rejoined ahead of Alesi, until I realised I made another mistake and he rejoined 10 seconds behind. However, Alesi messed up his strategy and had to pit again late in the race. Schumacher takes a relatively lucky victory, Alesi passes Hakkinen on the final lap to take 2nd place. Hakkinen after an early crash finishes 3rd meaning another Arrows double podium. Alesi has a transmission failure just after he crosses the line. Standings DRIVER STANDINGS: Schumacher: 34 pts Alesi: 31 pts Hill: 18 pts Hakkinen: 17 pts Hartmann: 14 pts Magnussen: 13 pts Frentzen: 9 pts Villeneuve: 6 pts Coulthard: 6 pts Irvine: 3 pts Salvatierra: 2 pts Herbert: 1 pt Takagi: 1pt Barrichello: 1pt CONSTRUCTOR STANDINGS: Arrows: 51 pts Mercedes: 37 pts Mars-Tech: 27 pts Chip Ganassi: 18 pts BAR Racing: 10 pts McFerrari: 8 pts Brawn: 4 pts Asia Pacific: 1pt Category:Races Category:Season 1 Races Category:M. Schumacher Wins